¿Dentro de un libro? ¿Yo? ¿Broma, cierto?
by Sakura7893
Summary: ¿Qué harías si entras por casualidad en un libro? ¿Y si ese fuese Harry Potter? ¿Te aprovecharías para cambiar ciertas cosas? ¿Te aprovecharías de ellos?
1. ¿A modo de Prólogo?

_**¿Dentro de un libro? ¿Yo? ¿Broma, cierto?**_

Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a todas las chicas/os del Escuadrón de Snape (me vine a enterar hace poco que había un chico en nuestro escuadrón). Pero está especialmente dedicada a mi co-escritora y amiga personal Alexxa Summ (nos divertiremos mucho amiga con esto, ejejeje)

En fin, esta historia nació a base de la respuesta de uno de mis comentarios y fue como si se me hubiera caído todo el techo sobre mi cabeza, me pregunte: ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Fue un cabezazo épico en el escritorio en mi oficina.

Espero les guste, y no se les olvide dejar uno que otro comentario.

_**1.- ¿A modo de Prólogo?**_

Mi nombre es Sofía, y soy una fanática acérrima de Harry Potter y fics de los mismos libros, adoro los que tienen altas dosis de erotismos o grandes dosis de torturas y bien descriptivas. En fin, doy un espécimen bastante raro y creo que las demás chicas del Escuadrón, lo son en diferentes medidas.

En fin, me encontraba en la habitación tirada en la cama leyendo por enésima vez "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" y la verdad no podía concentrarme ni un poco en lo que estaba intentando hacer, porque recientemente había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con mi novio. Cerré el libro con un suspiro y me giré en la cama, quedando boca arriba; últimamente las peleas y discusiones habían aumentado en forma alarmante y veía que mi relación se estaba desbordando por todos lados. Me levanté de la cama, aún con el libro en la mano y me acerqué a la puerta cautelosa, quería ver que estaba haciendo ahora.

Ya te dije – escuché que respondía por el celular en un tono de voz bastante bajo, para que no pudiera escucharlo – No puedo terminar una relación de dos años así como si nada, ella aún me quiere – silencio, escuchando lo que decían desde el otro lado de la línea – Lo sé – suspiró – y te he dicho mil veces que no es que no la quiera, aún siento algo por ella, pero su afición a sus libros y fics… ¡Me enerva! – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me separé de la puerta y me tiré a la cama boca abajo, apretando con fuerza cerca de mi corazón lo más preciado que tenía en esos momentos: mi libro.


	2. Lugar Conocido

A partir de las miles de amenazas, de una miembro del Escuadrón que no voy a mencionar, en menos de una hora, me veo forzada a actualizar, so pena de una lluvia de crucios si no lo hacía ¬¬

No seré mala contigo y no mataré lentamente a tu personaje como había pensado en manos de Severus, porque eso sería un regalo en vez de una tortura.

Muy bien chicas, a pedido de todas aquí voy con el segundo capítulo (Levanto un escudo por si acaso) No me vayan a presionar para que suba otro hoy, porque no pienso hacerlo (saco la lengua), a menos de que me lleguen con chocolates y una varita *río malvadamente*

Alexxa ya apareces en el próximo, wiiiiii!

_**2.- Lugar desconocido/ Lugar conocido**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde carajos me encontraba y lo peor, era que… ¡Ya no tenía mi libro en las manos sino un cuaderno en blanco y una linda pluma dorada! Me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y empecé a caminar, observando con curiosidad mi entorno. Estaba en un bosque bastante espeso y tétrico, así que no sabía si estaba caminando para poder salir de ahí o adentrándome más. Refunfuñando en todos los tonos posibles y lanzándole maldiciones mentales desde mi novio o ex novio, mejor dicho, hasta al condenado bosque donde mi encontraba ahora. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Mientras seguía caminando iba meditando lo que había escuchado, así que no le gustaba ni que leyera ni que escribiera… pues… al carajo, yo era así y por un hombre no iba a cambiar, es más, la Tierra estaba plagada de hombres y muchos estarían dispuestos a todo por mí. Me detuve y solté una carcajada, eso era quererse mucho, con suerte tendría como mínimo un pretendiente… y eso sería todo. Volví a emprender la marcha, negando. Un día de estos la cruda realidad me aplastaba del todo y ahí quedaba… tal vez eso fuera mejor.

Por lo que me parecieron horas anduve caminando hasta que me topé con un pequeño pueblo, que se veía bastante amigable, y lleno de niños. Me acerqué a un trío que estaba bastante alejado de los demás, pero me arrepentí de inmediato, sentí como el aire se estancaba en mis pulmones y mis piernas temblaban de forma descontrolada. Estaba frente a las personas que más conocía en mi vida: una chica de pelo enmarañado castaño claro y ojos marrones, un chico alto pelirrojo y de ojos azules y por último, el chico que me robó el aliento y me hizo llorar innumerables veces: Harry Potter.

Estas pálida – dijo la chica, acercándose a mí con cara de preocupación – ¿De dónde eres?

Claro que del castillo, Hermione – dijo Ron Weasley con fastidio – No seas idiota.

No la trates así, Ron – dijo Harry con fastidio, también mirándome preocupado - No ves que es mucho mayor que nosotros, a lo mejor ya salió de Hogwarts.

No… discutan – dije entrecortadamente. Me pateaba que esos tres discutieran por tonteras como esas – Estoy bien – respondí.

Apenas podía respirar, me costaba una enormidad mantener los ojos abiertos y estar en pie. Condenados muchachos. Respiré lentamente y hondo, para poder calmarme y no caer ante ellos.

¡Ustedes tres! – No podía ser cierto.

Sentí como todo se detenía alrededor, muchas veces soñé como sería este encuentro y siempre fantaseé que me iba a tirar a sus brazos, lo iba a llenar de besos y mínimo violar… Pero ahora, el solo escuchar su voz llamándole la atención a estos tres había puesto mi mundo al revés. De nada había servido intentar calmarme, ahora con suerte respiraba….

_**(Severus)**_

Iba caminando por Hogsmeade buscando a Potter y sus amigos, no sabía cómo pero él se había saltado la prohibición de no salir del castillo y por ende Albus me había encomendado encontrarlo y devolver "ileso". Sonreí de medio lado, llegaría sin ningún daño físico, pero lo dejaría pensando por un buen rato.

Me detuve al ver que estaban con una joven mucho mayor que ellos, la mujer tenía el pelo por sobre el hombro, bastante desordenado y pelirrojo; no le podía ver el rostro pero su cuerpo aunque no era delgado, sus curvas estaban bien definidas. Me reprendí mentalmente, por realizar aquel análisis. Volví a caminar hacia los jóvenes.

¡Ustedes tres! – exclamé sonriendo triunfal, pero la sonrisa murió en mis labios; la chica se había girado para mirarme y sus ojos marrones me miraron con intensidad y con un rostro totalmente blanco; para luego desvanecerse, y gracias a mis reflejos, en mis brazos – ¿Qué han hecho? – pregunté furioso - ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! – bramé – Ahora los tres se van directo a dirección donde los están esperando, me encargaré de llevar a la chica a enfermería.

Es muggle, señor – dijo Granger, con súplica en los ojos – No sabemos cómo apareció…

De eso me encargo yo, señorita sabelotodo – respondí, levantando en volandas a la chica para poder llevármela y poder averiguar de dónde venía y quién era.


	3. ¿Tú también?

Antes de que se acriminen con mi persona aquí les va el tercer capítulo, no les prometo nada pero intentaré subir el próximo dentro de la semana si mis labores me dejan.

Amiga, Alexxa, por fin apareces!

_**3.- ¿Tú también?**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente por un molesto olor que llego a mí, me senté de golpe y llevé mi mano a la cabeza, el movimiento rápido me había mareado.

Con cuidado, señorita – giré el cuello con rapidez para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore.

Estoy bien – respondí, saliendo de la cama para levantarme, busqué mis zapatillas debajo de la camilla, pero al levantar la vista dos varitas me estaban apuntando - ¿Qué? – pregunté aturdida, sin soltar mi calzado.

Eres sumamente sospechosa – dijo Severus, nuevamente mi corazón dio un vuelco – además no puedo…

No puedes usar _Legeremancia _conmigo – completé su frase con una gran sonrisa, pero él arrugo su ceño.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Albus, mirándome curioso, pero en su voz no había una nota de enojo, sino una gran diversión.

Bueno – dije rascándome la cabeza y suspirando –, es un tanto complicado de explicar, y la verdad no tengo tiempo…

_¡Inmobilus! _– gritó de pronto Severus, pero con los años de práctica que tuve tanto en deportes con balón, como con las clases de boxeo me movía con gran rapidez, esquivando el hechizo por muy poco.

¡Idiota! – exclamé, mirándolo furiosa. Sabía y recontra sabía que era terco y de armas llevar, pero nunca pensé que cuando lo tuviera enfrente lo primero que haría sería lanzarme un hechizo. Gruñí – ¿Tienes tan malos modales que lo primero que haces frente a una mujer es intentar hechizarla, mortífago arrepentido? – al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos hombre me percaté de que había hablado de más, tragué con dificultad al ver que ahora quien me quería hechizar era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Levanté ambas manos y las puse a la altura de mi cara – Puedo explicar todo, en serio – sonreí nerviosa –, pero si bajan sus varitas creo que esto sería más fácil.

No sé si confiar en usted – dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz seca – Sabe más de lo que debería y siendo muggle como veo que lo es por su vestuario, me parece demasiado extraño.

¡Puedo explicarme! – exclamé furiosa. Ambos hombres me miraron – Mi paciencia es escasa en estos momentos – Severus alzó una ceja – Baja ahora mismo esa ceja, Severus, esto es complicado porque sencillamente yo tampoco sé como vine a parar acá.

Explíquese, señorita – dijo Albus, guardando su varita entre su túnica – Necesitamos entender.

¡No puedo creer que confíe en ella en tan pocos minutos! – exclamó Severus furioso. Suspiré nuevamente y me acerqué a él a paso lento, mientras su varita seguía apuntándome.

Estoy desarmada, Severus – dije casi en un ronroneo, acercándome más a él, sensualmente – No te creo capaz de atacar a una mujer.

No me tientes – respondió con voz ronca, retrocediendo unos centímetros. Sonreí triunfante, al ver una pequeña gota de sudor caer por su frente.

¿No puedo? – pregunté, acercándome otro poco a él.

¡Profesor! – gritó alguien aporreando la puerta. Maldecí interiormente, estaba a punto de completar el mejor de mis sueños y me interrumpían. Me giré, al igual que los dos hombres, para ver la figura de Draco Malfoy entrando con sus compinches y una niña de pelos negros y ojos azules mirándolo maravillada.

¿Alexxa? – pregunté sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Tú también? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿Por qué tu conservaste tu edad y yo rejuvenecí? No es que me moleste, pero… - se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañada de Severus y Albus, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa brillante – No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

¡Alexandra! – chillé, sintiendo como los colores subían a mi rostro – ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí?

Gracias por traer a la señorita, señor Malfoy – dijo Albus, mirando a los chicos – Pueden marcharse a su Sala Común.

¿Nos veremos después? – preguntó mirando a Alexxa, no pude evitarlo, pero levanté una ceja muy al estilo Severus.

¡Claro! – respondió ella con seguridad. _Ella avanza en unas pocas horas y yo todavía intento dominar al potro._ Bufé molesta.

Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada mientras Albus cerraba la puerta y la sellaba por las dudas. Severus no dejaba de mirarnos a ambas con el ceño fruncido, al parecer a Alexxa tampoco podía leerle la mente. Sonreí agradecida por ello, aunque ahora tuviera la apariencia de una niña de trece años esa mujer era de armas tomar y si hubiera podido ver su mente se hubiera lanzado por la torre de Astronomía de forma inmediata. Me descrucé de brazos, creo que toda esta situación iba a ser divertida y muy provechosa.

Ahora bien – dijo Albus, sentándose al borde de una de las muchas camas de la enfermería – Necesito escuchar su historia.

Bien – dijo Alexxa, dando un paso adelante sonriente – Simplemente aparecí aquí.

¿Acaso cree que somos idiotas? – preguntó enojado Severus. Me coloqué delante de Alexxa por puro instinto – Muévase, señorita.

Primero no tiene porque gritar – respondí – y esa es la verdad, simplemente aparecimos aquí – suspiré – en mi caso, después de tener una discusión con mi novio y mientras leía un libro, todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí, o algo parecido.

¿Cómo explica entonces todos sus conocimientos? – preguntó curioso Albus. Alexxa me miró.

Este… verán – dije un tanto incómoda – Ustedes aparecen en una saga de siete libros escritos por una muggle en donde se cuenta la vida y aventuras de Harry Potter – respondí, siendo lo más sincera posible. Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y Severus levantó su varita, apuntando hacia una muralla.

Veremos si lo que dicen es verdad, ante nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo casi con desprecio.

¿Con Remus? – preguntó Alexxa ilusionada. Le di una mirada asesina.

¿Cómo…?

Aquí estoy, Severus – dijo Remus entrando. Me giré para mirarlo y mis ojos se iluminaron, pero a la vez se llenaron de lágrimas y en un acto reflejo, ante la sorpresa de todos corrí a abrazarlo. Dejando que el llanto llegará - ¿Profesor? – preguntó mirando a un Albus Dumbledore bastante perplejo.

Ya entenderás – dijo, pude sentir como los brazos de Remus me abrazaban con delicadeza, para después de unos minutos separarme lentamente de él.

No empañe su hermoso rostro con esas lágrimas – me dijo, secándolas con sus dedos.

Dejen las cursilerías de lado – espetó molesto Severus.

Ok. Había llegado a mi límite. Me solté del agarre de Remus y me dirigí directamente hacia Severus, estando a su lado le pegué un puñetazo en plena cara al desprevenido hombre… y decían que era un espía… ¡Ja!

¡Maldita mocosa! – gritó totalmente descolocado.

¡Traidor! – grité, siendo afirmada por Remus y Alexxa – Fuiste capaz de entregar a una familia inocente y al enterarte que Lily corría peligro pediste salvarla solo a ella como un condenado cobarde – lo miré furiosa – y cuando te propusieron salvarlos a todos solo lo hiciste por tu propio beneficio…. ¡Suéltate, Remus! – grité, forcejando con él – ¡Es más, solo odias a Harry porque se parece a James ya que él si tuvo los cojones de luchar por lo que ama! – grité ante el estupor de todos.

¡BASTA! – intervino Albus, mirándome incrédulo – Te creo, sabes información que solo sabemos algunas personas…

Sirius es inocente – dijo de pronto Alexxa, todos nos giramos a mirarla – el culpable es Colagusano.

¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! – exclamó Severus, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Se veía bastante desquiciado.

¡No te le acerques! – grité. No entendía porque la protegía si se supone que ella es mayor que yo por unos pocos años, creo que su nueva apariencia me confundía.

¡Mienten! – volvió a exclamar, esta vez mirando a Albus – No les puedes creer a esas chiquillas.

Tienen pruebas muy concretas – me miró y me guió un ojo – Remus, puedes soltar a la señorita…

Sofía Vicencio – respondí tendiéndole la mano, ahora que Remus me había soltado.

Alexxa Summ – dijo mi amiga, también tendiéndole la mano sonriente.

Remus y Albus nos sonrieron con sinceridad, mientras que Severus dando un gruñido salió de la enfermería dando un portazo. Sonreí satisfecha.

Sofía 1, Severus 0.

¡Necesito una varita para eso! – exclamé ofuscada, levantándome de mi asiento, en la oficina del director – No porque supuestamente "no soy bruja" no puedo tener una – bufé – Sé muchos más hechizos que todos ustedes juntos.

No le niego ese punto – dijo Albus calmadamente – pero sería bastante extraño que una joven de 23 años vaya a buscar su primera varita.

Podríamos inventar algo – sugirió Remus. Le di una gran sonrisa, pude ver como sus mejillas tomaban algo de color – además la señorita Summ tiene trece años, la excusa en su caso podría ser más creíble.

No las podemos poner en riesgo aún…

Hagamos un trato – dijo Alexxa sonriendo malvadamente.

Un momento – dije, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola conmigo, conocía muy bien esa risa y nunca presagiaban nada bueno – nos pondremos de acuerdo nosotras y después hablamos – la saqué a rastras de la oficina y a paso rápido nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, ante las miradas curiosas de varios estudiantes.


	4. Pequeño Plan

Muy bien chicas, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de su querida historia y mi idea más perfecta.

Ante cualquier duda, o bruja condenada que quiera borrar mi historia porque lastimo o toco sus debilidades (nótese el sarcasmo) Los personajes y locaciones no son mías, sino que de la querida J.K. Rowling, la idea en sí es mía al igual que los personajes que no ubiquen de sus queridos libros.

Queridas chicas del Escuadrón, se viene lo bueno! (sonrío) Sin más demora les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

_**4.- Pequeño Plan.**_

Nada más entramos a la biblioteca, en donde la señora Pince nos miró con suspicacia conduje a Alexxa a la mesa más apartada que encontré y nos sentamos en ella. Teníamos que idear un plan para que nos dieran varita y para capturar a esa asquerosa rata. Suspiré y me pasé ambas manos por mi cabello, en una actitud netamente desesperada, nunca pensé que entrar en Hogwarts fuera a ser tan endemoniadamente complicado. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con que mi amiga seguía sonriendo de la misma forma que hace unos momentos.

¿Puedo saber por qué sonríes de esa forma? – pregunté un tanto harta de toda esta situación.

Tengo el trato perfecto para nosotras – su tono frío y el brillo en sus ojos puso todas mis alertas en movimiento.

Conozco demasiado bien el nivel al cual siempre van tus tratos, Alex – dije sonriendo de medio lado – y esta vez dudo mucho que puedas conseguir algo de eso con trece años, es más tus perversiones quedan fuera de lugar.

Yo no he dicho nada de eso – dijo con una voz falsamente inocente.

Si te lo digo es porque te conozco – suspiré – Lo que necesitamos ahora es la forma de conseguir que nos den una varita a ambas y atrapar a Colagusano.

Por eso dije que tenía el trato perfecto – dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y subiendo los pies cruzados a la mesa. Ese aire de suficiencia me hizo reír.

Suéltalo ya – dije – Ese aire de ser superior y que guardas los mejores secretos del mundo no te vienen en estos momentos.

Pues que si nosotras atrapamos a Colagusano sin varita y demostramos que es él, podremos exigir que nos den una a ambas – dijo como si fuera lo más simple del planeta.

Suena bonito, pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunté.

Como lo harás tú – me corrigió mi amiga, poniéndose en pie de un salto – He quedado con ver a Draco en unos minutos más – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera – cerca del lago, cuando tengas todo listo me avisas – y sin más se marchó, dejándome clavada ahí y con una gran responsabilidad por delante: atrapar a la dichosa rata.

Salí de la biblioteca totalmente seria, necesitaba idear un plan para atrapar a ese escurridizo hombre, pero para ello necesitaba contar con una varita… ¿O no? Seguí caminando sin rumbo hasta que levanté mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba en territorio peligroso para mi salud mental: estaba en el terreno de Severus Snape.

¿Qué hace por acá, señorita Vicencio? – gruñí mentalmente, era cosa de solo pensar en él y el murciélago aparecía. Me giré para irme sin responder – Le he hecho una pregunta – dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza. Miré de su cara a su mano en mi brazo y sonreí con altanería.

No tengo el deber de responderle, saco de arrogancia – respondí, soltándome de un tirón – no soy parte de los alumnos que tortura diariamente, soy una persona ajena a su mundo.

Mira, mocosa impertinente – dijo, tomándome nuevamente de mi brazo para estamparme con fuerza en una muralla, quedando así atrapada entre está y su cuerpo. El valor que tenía hasta ese momento se fue al traste… era en estos momentos en cuando deseaba poder tener una varita – No voy a permitir que me sigas hablando como si me conocieras de algo, porque no es así – acercó su rostro al mío, dejando su frente apoyada en la mía.

¡Suélteme! - rogué, mejor dicho casi susurré. Mis piernas estaban flaqueando y su aroma estaba embotando mis sentidos… unos minutos más e iba a dar con mis huesos en el suelo.

Eres valiente para algunas cosas, incluso para coquetearme descaradamente – dijo, apretándose un poco más contra mi cuerpo. Tuve que ahogar un gemido al sentirlo así, tan... tan cerca de mí – pero te vuelves como una gatita indefensa cuando yo tengo el control… me gustaría que fueras una de mis alumnas para poder castigarte como es debido y…

¡SEVERUS! – el mencionado se alejó de un golpe de mi, y como dije anteriormente di con mis huesos en el suelo. Boqueaba igual que un pez fuera del agua y temblaba incontrolablemente, unos segundos más y hubiera colapsado ante la presencia de ese condenado hombre. Me atreví a ver quién era mi salvador, y sentí como el mundo caí a mis pies; Remus Lupin estaba con la varita en alto y apuntaba a Severus directo al pecho, pude ver como en sus ojos destilaba la furia – tienes el descaro de seguir ensuciando la memoria de James cuando él fue mucho más hombre que tú.

¿Mejor hombre, Potter? – dijo Severus, también apuntándolo con su varita – no me hagas reír.

Puede que fuera un condenado crio con algunas cosas – dijo Remus, sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada – pero nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú le estabas haciendo a Sofía.

¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? – preguntó despectivo Severus – veo que las cosas entre ustedes dos han avanzado muy rápido…

Ok. Segunda vez dentro del día que perdía los papeles. Me levanté como un rayo y esta vez usando mis dotes, que creía que estaban oxidadas de boxeo, le estampé un puñetazo en el estómago a Severus Snape; quién al intentar levantar la cara recibió otro, pero esta vez en la mandíbula; pero cuando iba a dar el tercero los brazos de Remus me rodearon.

¡Déjame, Remus! – exclamé - ¡Déjame demostrarle al idiota este que no necesito que me defiendan!

Tranquila, leona – dijo Severus, acomodándose su ropa y limpiando el rastro de sangre de su rostro – Ya tendremos una oportunidad de vernos la cara nuevamente

Y te juro que el resultado será el mismo – respondí, dejándome arrastrar por Remus, lejos de ahí.

Veo que eres de armas tomar – dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lamentablemente sí – respondí, sobándome imperceptiblemente los nudillos – Tengo un carácter bastante difícil, que se acrecienta cuando hay luna llena – sentí como Remus se tensaba al lado mío – No soy mujer loba – dije con una sonrisa – pero las fases lunares influyen mucho en mi genio, aunque en tu caso se demuestra con colmillos y abundante pelo.

Definitivamente eres un arma de doble filo, Sofía – dijo, tomándome del brazo para detenerme, me hizo girarme y mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos dorados en donde gustosa me perdería todos los días del año - ¿Dónde está tu amiga? – preguntó.

De seguro con Malfoy y sus amigos – respondí con fastidio, pensando que me iba a decir algo un poco más bonito o inteligente… ¡Hombres!

¡Espera! – exclamó al ver que empezaba a caminar, ya que me había soltado de su agarre.

¿De quién o qué me vas a preguntar ahora? – escupí con resentimiento – Porque si no tienes nada interesante que decirme, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue la noche – vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa – Dile a Albus que antes de las doce de la noche tendrá lo que necesita para que pueda darnos una varita a mi amiga y a mí – dicho eso me alejé de él, maldiciendo en todos los tonos a los hombres por su ineptitud ante las mujeres.


	5. Ejecución Perfecta

Muy bien chicas, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana, y si mi musa sigue igual de amable conmigo intentaré subir un segundo capítulo dentro de la misma semana, pero no estoy muy segura de eso.

Chicas del Escuadrón en este capítulo aparecerá mi amiga y mi co escritora Alexxa y desde ahora en adelanté aparecerá en varios, jejejeje, ya que nos empezaremos a dar pequeños lujos con ciertos personajes (mi "misma salta de la alegría y se saborea)

Sin nada más que acotar les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

_**5.- Ejecución Perfecta.-**_

Ahora me encontraba sentada al borde del lago pensando, buscando una forma concreta que darle a mi plan; pero me costaba una enormidad entre la pelea con Remus y el casi beso con Severus mis ideas estaban revueltas. Gruñí en todos los sentidos e idiomas que conocía. Me tiré de espaldas en el césped con un sonoro gruñido.

¿Enojada? – preguntó alguien, acercándose a mí.

Algo frustrada – respondí sin saber a quién.

¿Tu nombre es? – me giré para mirar con quien conversaba y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era uno de los gemelos: Fred Weasley ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, se les podía distinguir por un lunar en la mejilla.

Sofía Vicencio – respondí con una gran sonrisa, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado –, un placer, Fred Weasley.

¿Cómo sabes cuál de los dos gemelos soy? – preguntó divertido.

Ese será mi secreto – respondí, acomodándome para sentarme y poder conversar mejor.

¿Puedo saber por qué estabas tan frustrada? – pregunta.

Intento hacer un plan, pero no me resulta – respondí con una media sonrisa.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijo con una sonrisa complacida – Sería nuestro secreto.

Muy bien – digo – Te haré caso por esta vez Fred Weasley – sonrió complacida – Necesito que me traigas la rata de tu hermano, Ron – dije totalmente seria – pero que él no se dé cuenta.

¿Para qué quieres esa rata? – preguntó levantando una ceja divertido - ¿Quieres hacerle una broma?

No es eso – respondí con inocencia – es para mostrársela a mi amiga – sonrío intentando ser lo más encantadora posible – a ella le fascinan las ratas domesticadas.

Esa rata no tiene nada de domesticada – responde con una pequeña risita – es solo una simple y vulgar rata, ni siquiera es mágica.

¿No es mágica? – preguntó fingiendo ignorancia - ¡Vaya desilusión! – sonrió.

No te preocupes – dice levantándose de un salto – La traeré solo para verte sonreír.

¡Ey, que soy mayor que tú! – grito mientras lo veo alejarse corriendo.

Me vuelvo a tirar de espaldas en el césped, pensando que la parte más fácil ya estaba lista, ahora me faltaba poder llevarme a esa rata a la oficina del director y no querer matarla entre mis manos antes.

¿Tomando aire, leona? – me levanté de un salto para enfrentarme por tercera vez en el día a Severus Snape. Rechiné los dientes.

No veo el problema a ello – respondí con acidez – Además usted, le repito, no es mi profesor, por ende no le debo responder de mis actos a usted.

Tan altanera, leona – dice con burla en su voz y en su rostro, me quedé helada ante eso, se supone que Severus Snape no era burlesco ni mucho menos acosador con las mujeres ¿Acaso la llegada de Alexxa y la mía había cambiado todo como alguna vez lo leí? ¡Mierda! Esto no era lo que yo siempre tuve en mente cuando fuera a entrar al libro, o a la historia… o…. ¡AH! Me pasé la mano por el pelo con frustración y empecé a transpirar helado - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose preocupado.

No es tu problema – respondí entrecortadamente, me costaba respirar – largo, no te quiero cerca de mí, me haces mal – lo miré a esos ojos negros que siempre soñé mirar tal como lo hacía ahora – y si tanto estas preocupado por mí, pídele a mi amiga que venga.

Como quieras – escupió.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y para aumentar mi miedo de pronto los terrenos de Hogwarts empezaron a mezclarse a una velocidad vertiginosa frente a mis ojos. Me aferré al césped con fuerza, ahora no quería salir de este lugar.

¡Sofía! – sentí las manos de Alexxa tocando mi rostro - ¡Estas helada, amiga!

Fred… Fred Weasley nos traerá a Colagusano – dije apenas sin voz.

¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó histérica – Te veo desaparecer por momentos.

No tengo la más remota idea – respondí – pero no me quiero marchar, no sin antes cumplir mis sueños con Severus Snape, aunque por ahora lo único que deseo es desollarlo vivo.

Tranquila – dijo, tomándome del brazo – respira hondo – intentaba de todas formas sonar tranquila aunque estaba igual o peor de preocupada que yo – tendremos que salir de esta nosotras solas.

Lo sé – respondí – nadie nos puede ayudar, tendremos que aprender a solucionar nuestros problemas solamente con la ayuda de la otra.

_**(Alexxa)**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Eso es lo único que puedo pensar con mi amiga entre mis brazos pálida, más ida que en este plano y con todos los planes rondándonos y sin ejecutar. Bien Alexxa, concentrate, Sofía ya hizo la primera parte al conseguir lo más importante por ahora, la asquerosa rata, y todo sin esfuerzo. Mientras intento reconfortarla y darme ánimos, veo como la figura de un joven pelirrojo viene corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Por supuesto era Fred Weasley.

¿Qué le paso?

Se encuentra indispuesta Fred, nada de qué alarmarse – le digo sin apenas verlo - ¿Trajiste lo que le prometiste a Sofía?

Wow… alto allí. Primero que nada ¿quién eres tú y como sabes quién soy?

Ah sí, las presentaciones lo olvidaba – en ese momento levanto mi rostro y lo veo fijamente -. Soy Alexxa Summ y soy la amiga de Sofía.

Aja, la amiga que le gustan las ratas domesticadas – ¿ratas domesticadas amiga?, no se te ocurrió otra cosa, con lo que sabes que odio a esos animales. Pienso eso mientras lo veo, intentando que mi rostro no refleje contrariedad.

Si, esa soy yo, la fan de las ratas – a ver Sofía, que si tengo que tocarla me las pagas luego - ¿La tienes o no?

Me da la impresión que igual que tu amiga no me dirás como me conoces –me mira de arriba abajo estudiándome.

Pues no, no te lo diré. Es un secreto – le sonrió y le pico un ojo para tratar de ganarme su confianza. Y por supuesto el truco no falla y me devuelve una enorme sonrisa descarada.

Ella se sigue viendo fatal – sin dejar de verme señala a la pobre Sofía que apenas se sostiene y suda frio - ¿No sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería?

No, de eso nada. Mira Fred te voy a ser sincera. Ella y yo en estos momentos estamos, como decirlo, algo… apuradas y necesitamos a la rata pero ya ¿Será que me la das?

Pensé que solo querías verla

Sí y no. Es complicado – él seguía mirándome y yo la verdad ya estaba algo cabreada por todo. Quería llevar a Sofía y al traidor a la dirección rápido - ¿Qué tal si haces algo útil ahora y me ayudas con Sofí?, tenemos que ir a la dirección y allí me dejas a la ratica.

¿Sabes que para ser tan pequeña eres muy mandona y de mal genio?

Yo no soy pequeña – y a este muchachito idiota que le pasa, vamos que en los libros me caía mejor -. Mira Fred, hay situaciones serias de vez en cuando y esta es una. Mi amiga está mal y es el director quien puede ayudarla. Además le dijiste que conseguirías a la rata y se la darías ¿no piensas cumplirlo? – antes que el mal genio terminara de apoderarse de mi retome mi táctica anterior, no iba a arruinar el plan -. Siempre pensé que los gemelos eran divertidos y les gustaban las bromas – caída de ojos -, venir de tan lejos a comprobar lo contrario me parte el corazón - carita de gato Sherk.

Hablas como si fuéramos famosos fuera del colegio – ahora si lo tenía, su cara de tonto me lo decía.

Oh cariño lo son, créeme, legendarios – otra sonrisa deslumbrante y listo - Y entonces pelirrojo, me ayudas con mi amiga.

Claro preciosa vamos… sabes para ser tan solo una niña eres peligrosa

¿Yo peligrosa y una niña? – mi mejor cara de yo en mi vida he roto un plato, y claro, si ahora aparentaba menos.

Creo que sí, pero… - duda, resopla y abandona. Buen chico - Mejor vamos a donde me pediste

Eres un encanto. Oh ¿y el animalito?

No entiendo porque es tan importante pero ya lo averiguare. Esta aquí en mi bolsillo

Sin más nos encaminamos al castillo y para suerte nuestra no hay estudiantes indiscretos pululando y el recorrido es tranquilo. Sinceramente lo que más me inquieta es el estado de Sofía. Ella apenas y se mantenía en pie y era obvio que no podía hablar. Aunque claro que eso no le impedía mandarme dagas con los ojos cuando comencé a impacientarme con el gemelo. Algo así como _"Jodido Cristo Alexandra, embotella el carácter y no la embarres que estamos a un paso". _Y no podía culparla, esta experiencia casi religiosa de estar en Hogwarts no podíamos ni dañarla, ni desaprovecharla. Joder, que estamos cerquita de Severus, Remus y Draco, nuestras culpables y secretas obsesiones.

Mientras avanzaba me preguntaba si su estado tenía que ver con el viajecito que nos tiramos de un plano a otro. Yo me sentía bien, parecía no afectarme, pero si la respuesta era afirmativa rogaba a todos los dioses que el patatús no me diera ahora, y que no significara que estamos cerca de volver. Oh no, volver no. Estábamos en nuestro elemento, mejor que en nuestras patéticas y deprimentes realidades. Ella con un novio que valía solo para agarrarle por las bolas y colgarlo del palo más alto por éstas. Y yo, sola como la amapola, sexualmente insatisfecha, y pidiendo día sí y otro también, conseguirme con un hombre al menos parecido a mis fantasías. Sí, al menos alguna semejanza, que llegados este punto no me pongo tan exigente. Y aquí tan cerca y con el añadido de los años menos, pensar en irme era igual a pensar que el suicidio es una buena opción, y eso nunca lo era.

Por eso, todo el camino que afortunadamente fue en silencio después de mi breve reflexión, no hacía más que pedir a quien quisiera oírme que de aquí no me sacaran. _Sagrado Batman, Buenote Thor, Jodidos Gemelos Fantásticos y toda la liga de la Justicia; Odín, Afrodita, Freija y seres del mal allá, déjenme aquí no me mande para allá, que en este mundo voy a hacer mis sueños realidad._ Y lo fui repitiendo como una letanía.

Al fin llegamos a la gárgola, y como si nos esperara se abrió dándonos pasó. Al entrar al despacho no sé porque no me sorprendí de encontrarme tremendo comité de bienvenida con los profesores Lupin, Snape, Mcgonagall y un muy sonriente Dumbledore. Insisto, no sé de que me asombro si al vegete no se le pasa nada, ve más que el ojo de Sauron y parece no haber Frodo, ni guerreros que lo despisten.

Las esperamos señoritas. Veo que su amiga no se siente muy bien. Severus ya me informo de su anterior encuentro

Ya veo director – con ayuda de Fred coloque a Sofía en una silla y proseguí con el plan - ¿Será director que podría darle algo a mi amiga para que se reponga?

Por supuesto. Severus serías tan amable de examinarla y recetar algo

Encima tengo que hacer de medimago con ella –el idiota irresistible estaba indignado viéndonos con mala cara, no me extraña que Sofía lo quiera estrangular. Esos dos no empezaron con buen pie. Perooooo, aquí estoy yo y mi alter ego tiene ganas de jugar.

Oh vamos profesor, es usted el mejor pocionista del mundo, capaz de detectar hasta las más raras enfermedades – doy un paso en su dirección con ojitos dulces -, estoy segura que echarle una miradita y saber que le pasa será un juego de niños para usted – me acerco más, casi pegada a él y poso una mano en la mística levita a la altura de su corazón, y luego deslizo un dedo de arriba hacia abajo pausada y seductoramente mientras mi vista se fija en sus ojos con claro deseo, olvidándome de mi audiencia, y logrando paralizarlo -. Para Severus Snape nada es imposible o difícil ¿cierto? – y esto último lo digo parándome de puntillas con mi boca muy cerca de la suya. Noto como retiene la respiración, sus pupilas se ensanchan y por un instante se desconcierta ante mi actitud. Mentalmente me aplaudo y doy un paso atrás y al verlo bien, casi salto de gusto…. Siiiiiiiiiii, la serpiente no es tan dura después de todo. Caerá.

Señorita Summ – me dice con tono glacial ya repuesto y algo encolerizado al saber que noté como reacciono a mí -, lo que acaba de hacer no es adecuado para una niña de su edad, ni correcto para dirigirse a un profesor.

¿Lo que acabo de hacer?, no lo comprendo, solo acabo de puntualizar cosas que todos saben, ¿no es así? – y por primera vez desde que me enfoqué en él, recorro con la mirada la habitación para ver a Dumbledore muy divertido, al lobito con la boca desencajada, a Minerva con el rostro descompuesto e incrédulo y a Fred atónito.

Creo señorita Alexxa que lo que el profesor quiere decir es la manera empleada para enfatizar sus palabras, sus gestos y miradas para ser más exactos – Dumbledore a pesar de querer aparentar seriedad no puede evitar que una risa se le escape al terminar de hablar y puedo oír decir a Fred _peligrosa_.

Oh – y cuando lo digo parezco tan cohibida, arrepentida y desconcertada que todos se relajan y dudan ahora del espectáculo - Lo siento, de verdad que no he visto nada de malo en mis acciones. Si han sido inapropiadas pido disculpas no fue mi intención, yo de verdad no comprendo que hubo de errado – y enfatizo todo sonrojándome y bajando mi mirada casi para llorar.

Alexxa no es necesario que te aflijas, quizás de donde provienes es natural ser así tan atrevida y desinhibida, aquí solo es algo… sorprendente y poco recomendable para mantener una buena reputación en una señorita – Remus siempre tan dulce busca consolarme aunque mantiene la distancia.

Entiendo, lo lamento de verdad profesor – miro a Severus con arrepentimiento -, supongo que tienen razón y no es un comportamiento idóneo, pero nunca he tenido a nadie quien me diga algo así saben, que me corrija o me enseñe lo que es correcto o no, como debo comportarme. Voy aprendiendo sola, es más duro pero es la única forma que conozco.

Cuando termino de hablar, mi tono lastimero hace que todos me observen con miles de preguntas pugnando por salir de ellos y con un claro cambio que denota estoy excusada por lo anterior. Es un alivio que el jueguito me saliera tan bien y mi papel tan creíble, casi soy merecedora de la frase _and the Oscar goes to, Alexxa Summ._ Casi, sino fuera por la mirada de Sofía y mis propios pensamientos que me recuerdan que no todo ha sido una actuación, y que sin querer acabo de descubrir parte de mi a esas personas, que dije algunas verdades y que mi ojos evocaron crueles momentos.

A pesar del momentazo de realidad me recompongo rápido, y prosigo con lo que vinimos a hacer, y mi cara-mascara vuelve. Obviamente para nadie paso desapercibido que al final los ojos traicioneros se me humedecieron, y Remus lobito salvador, se adelanta para que Severus atienda a Sofía y la atención se desvié de mí.

Sin palabras, murciélago sexy realiza algunas florituras y su gesto no me tranquiliza. El ceño sufrido y la cara de que esto no está bien, me pone tensa y alerta. Vuelvo a pensar que todo está relacionado con nuestro viaje y nada bueno se avecina. Maldito sentido arácnido que nunca me falla y me espolea a acelerar mis movimientos.

¿Puede ayudarla profesor?

Necesito un examen más exhaustivo, mi recomendación es ir a la enfermería, ahora.

No podemos ir ahora, antes tenemos algo crucial que hacer, por favor si pudiera darle algo mientras para que ella se recomponga un poco, ¿una poción revitalizante tal vez?

Señorita Summ su amiga no está bien, que parte de ahora no entiende, y que puede ser tan importante.

Algo de vida o muerte le parece de suficiente importancia profesor Snape – sabía que aparte de cabreado, no confiaba en nosotras, pero mi paciencia era corta ahora y no pude evitar mirarlo mal. Mi cabeza tenía un tic-tac, tic-tac que me decía que el tiempo se escurría de nuestras manos.

Si se explicarán por una vez – si claro esa era la otra parte, no dimos explicaciones y ahora jugaba en contra.

Fred lindo, le entregas la rata al profesor Lupin por favor, y nos dejas a solas.

¿Me tengo que ir? ¿De verdad me estas echando?, ¿y para que quieres la rata aquí?

Ahora no Fred, no hay tiempo. Miren, se perfectamente que el asunto desconocidas y confianza está en el ambiente, pero si me hacen caso en minutos todos entenderán, y tu Fred también sabrás solo que un poco después. Por favor – ahora sí que no actuaba y les dirigí una mirada cargada de suplicas y vi a Sofía que en silencio me observaba y me daba ánimos.

Señor Weasley siga las instrucciones de la señorita y luego vaya a seguir con sus actividades si es tan amable – Dumbledore al fin intervenía imponiendo su autoridad - y tu Severus dale una poción a la señorita Vicencio hasta que la lleven a la enfermería.

Si señor director –respondieron ambos al unísono. Severus de su levita saco la poción dándosela a Sofía y Fred le entrego el animal a Remus que no le presto mayor atención, y se marchó.

Bien estamos solos señorita Summ, ahora díganos que es tan importante para que sea tan terca y nos imponga su voluntad – y allí otra vez el murciélago en acción.

Que le parece profesor la oportunidad de saber la verdad de la traición a la familia Potter y el responsable de la muerte de Lily – tal como esperaba mis palabras causaron el efecto deseado y todos empalidecieron - Por favor profesor Lupin, sujete bien a la rata y no la deje ir por nada del mundo

Todos saben que fue El Señor Oscuro quien los mato, no veo de que habla y que puede aportar, como tampoco entiendo su obsesión con ese animal.

Sí, todos saben que él lo hizo, Voldemort – y la cara de sorpresa por decir el nombre fue mayúscula. Si señores para que lo sepan, yo Alexxa las tengo bien puestas y no le temo por muy muggle que sea -, pero el punto es quien le dio acceso a ellos si estaban bajo un Fidelio.

Vaya, vaya, definitivamente ustedes dos son una cajita de sorpresas. Saben mucho, pero de todas formas parece que no tanto. También es sabido que el guardián los traiciono y ahora se pudre en Azkaban – si Sev, sigue con tu pose de prepotencia, me va a encantar tu cara cuando sepas la verdad.

Sirius Black no era el guardián, era otro

Señorita Summ, los Potter me confiaron que Black sería el guardián por ser uno de sus mejores amigos, está equivocada en su afirmación.

No director, no lo estoy, pero para hacer todo más rápido vamos a agilizar y darles las pruebas. Primero, profesor Lupin recuerda a Petter cierto, su amigo animago no registrado.

Petter está muerto Alexxa, Sirius lo mato.

No, ustedes y todos creen que lo mato – y a mis palabras la rata comenzó a moverse tratando de escapar de las manos de Remus - ¡Agárrela bien! –grite sobresaltándolos a todos-

Pero qué demonios le pasa con ese animal rastrero.

Ya verás Severus –le dije con descaro tuteándolo-. Profesor Dumbledore será que tiene algo para contenerla y evitar que huya.

Ponla aquí Remus –Dumbledore hizo aparecer una caja cuadrada como de cristal y Remus la deposito fijándose en ella de verdad por primera vez.

¿Empiezas a entender Remus? ¿La reconoces?

No puede ser –estaba atónito y claramente confundido.

¿Que se supone que pasa y debe entender Lupin?

Esto es lo que pasa, o pasó resumido. A último momento Sirius convenció a James para que Petter fuera el guardián, él sabía que había un traidor cerca de ellos y pensó que de esa manera lo podría descubrir. El pobre nunca imagino que el tonto y bueno de Petter que los seguía a todos lados era la persona que buscaba – cuando por primera vez Minerva que hasta entonces permanecía callada intento interrumpir, levante mi mano para que no lo hiciera - por favor déjenme terminar, Sofía está mal y el tiempo se agota. Bien, cuando Sirius que era el único que sabía quién era el guardián se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos, supo al instante que el traidor era éste – señale la caja - y había cometido un grave error al imponerlo. Busco a Petter para matarlo, eso es cierto, pero la rata – y allí enfatice la palabra y todos voltearon a ver la caja -, porque esa es su forma animaga, se libró haciéndose pasar por muerto y le dejo toda la culpa a Sirius.

¿De verdad nos está queriendo decir que ese animal allí, es un animago?, Director por pavor, todos saben que el perro de Black es el culpable, el mismo lo dice.

No, el cree que mato a Petter de verdad en el duelo que tuvieron, pero el muy cobarde hizo la explosión, se cortó el dedo, se transformó y huyo. Sirius quedo en conmoción por la explosión y no se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su culpabilidad por la muerte de sus amigos al haber cambiado de lugar con ese – y señale la caja - es lo que lo hace decir que los mato a todos – nadie sabía que decir ante mis palabras. Severus era claro no me quería creer, el director y Minerva evaluaban y recelaban, y Remus el pobre simplemente no apartaba la vista del animal, sabia pero no quería que fuera verdad.

Eso que dice es absurdo, que pruebas tiene para ese cuento disparatado – Sí, Sev nunca podía aceptar las cosas solo así.

Remus – Y por fin Sofía hablaba y me echaba un cable, la pobre saco fuerzas de donde no tenía - Míralo bien, fue uno de tus mejores amigos ¿Cuántas veces no lo viste transformado?, sé que te cuesta pero, todo es verdad. Yo te entiendo, esto de alguna forma te devuelve un amigo, pero el costo es perder a otro que ya creíste no tener – él se acercó a ella y a la mesa, se agacho para ver bien al traidor que ahora en terror permanecía quieto pegado a una de la paredes de la caja.

¿Remus? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen las señoritas? ¿Lo reconoces, esa rata es Petter? – Dumbledore miraba expectante.

¡Maldita sea Petter! – tras un corto pero cargado silencio, Lupin gritó y golpeó la mesa mostrando su rabia y frustración- Sí es el, no sé como ellas lo saben, pero ese es Peter y sí le falta el dedo.

Sinceramente Lupin, tu amor a ese perro de Black lo estás llevando muy lejos. Como puedes creer en esa fantasía, para exculparlo a el –Remus fue a contestar a Severus, pero fui yo quien lo hizo.

Mira Snape – Si, por el apellido que estoy ya bien cabreada - quieras o no es así, es tan sencillo como que lo fuercen a convertirse y ya, tendrás la verdad ante tus ojos. La muerte de los Potter fue la conclusión de una serie de eventos que comenzó con la resistencia de ellos a unirse a los mortifagos o ceder, la revelación de la dichosa profecía por tu parte – si golpe bajo para que te calles y dejes las putas rencillas atrás - y la traición de unos de sus mejores amigos – me voltee a ver a Dumbledore, ahora era su turno - Director, sería tan amable de hacer que la rata vuelva a su forma humana original, sé que sabe cómo.

Si claro señorita, si lo que dice es verdad… veamos – movió la varita paralizando al animal que volvía a removerse, lo saca de la caja levitando, lo coloco en el suelo en el centro de todos y zas, un último hechizo y ante nuestros ojos estaba Peter Pettigrew, vivo.

Por todos los magos Albus –exclamo Minerva tapándose la boca con las manos - Es todo cierto, no lo puedo creer.

Ya les dije que no mentía, a que eso no lo vio venir Director.

No señorita Summ, ciertamente no soy infalible, y esto nunca lo espere – Sí, me alegro mentalmente Alexxa 1- Sauron 0.

¡TE VOY A MATAR! – sin previo aviso Severus se lanzó contra el hombre ya no petrificado que temblaba ante la varita amenazante de Dumbledore y la cólera del resto, y de no ser por mí que me interpuse seguro que le rompe el cuello.

¡No lo hagas Severus! – lo retenía con mi cuerpo pero el solo trataba de apartarme, y sinceramente no es que yo tuviera mucha fuerza para lograr mantenerlo en su sitio - no es la solución, hay que llevarlo al ministerio y aclararlo todo, Sirius es inocente, si lo matas nadie sabrá.

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA ESE PERRO… TU… TU MALDITO INFELIZ, LA TRAICIONASTE A ELLA QUE TE QUERÍA COMO UN HERMANO, HICISTE QUE LA MATARA.

¡Cómo pudiste Petter! – ahora fue el turno de Remus que aunque sin gritar, transmitía una ira infinita - Vendiste a tus amigos, a tus hermanos, a tu familia, nosotros éramos tu familia, como fuiste capaz.

Ella miente – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al animal, como si alguien ahora le fuera a creer.

Si por supuesto, tu eres inocente y Voldemort es un mito – dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude - Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo ya descubierto, con razón tu forma animaga es una rata –Severus todavía quería agarrarlo por el cuello y yo estaba a punto de salir volando a un lado - Si Snape te da Veritaserum ¿Qué nos dirías? – y lo conseguí, el bastardo palideció más aún y calló por respuesta, mirando a todos con pánico, si alguien aun dudaba, esa fue la prueba.

Sabes que Severus –le dijo Remus - yo te ayudo a matarlo –y ahora teníamos que contener a dos hombres, Ufff, genial, sencillamente genial.

No Remus –ahora fue Sofía que haciendo acopio de todas sus reservas de fuerzas se levantó y se arrojó en sus brazos - No lo hagas, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con un traidor, y además si lo haces donde dejas a tu amigo que se pudre en esa cárcel, le debes a él y a los Potter hacer justicia limpiando su nombre – el tacto de ella y sus palabras lograron que el lobo se controlara, y el único movimiento que hizo fue para sostenerla mejor evitando que colapsara.

Quizás él les deba eso, pero yo no le debo nada a nadie – ahora con voz de hielo que me erizo el cuerpo Severus se soltó de mí y agarro a Pettigrew por la camisa-

NO, ALTO – lo tome de un brazo para detenerlo - se lo debes a ella – y con eso logre forzarlo a mirarme - Se lo debes a Lily Sev, por su amistad y por todo, le debes no matarlo y que la verdad se sepa, ella no querría que tomaras justicia por tu cuenta, que tu alma cargara con el peso de matarlo

Mi alma Alexxa – y por fin mi nombre salía de sus labios, y sonó como música para mis oídos a pesar del momento - ya carga con muerte y destrucción, esta no haría la diferencia.

Si la haría, la haría para mí – su mirada mostro sin poder evitarlo desconcierto - porque sé el hombre que en realidad eres con tus sombras y tus demonios, y con todo lo demás que nunca muestras y que escondiste y reprimes para ser lo que tienes que ser – mi mano inconsciente acaricio su rostro y él cerró los ojos como si quemara y al mismo tiempo sedara, toda la vorágine de sentimientos en su interior - No lo hagas, has lo correcto, ayuda a enmendar los errores del pasado y ayudate a ti mismo, tu sabes de que hablo – tomé su mano y la quite del traidor - Por favor – No sé qué vio en mí o que sintió, pero su cuerpo se relajó y se apartó de él, llevándome consigo y no me soltó.

Bien creo que es hora de llevar a este individuo al ministerio –Minerva que le apuntaba con la varita, lo amarro y petrifico de nuevo - solo para prevenir, no sea que se transforme y escape.

Yo voy con ustedes – hablo Remus - pero ustedes dos – apuntó a ambas - se quedan, y Alexxa lleva a Sofía a la enfermería, está peor –ella aún en sus brazos no solo estaba temblando, sino que para mí horror comenzaba a estar ¿transparente?

No te preocupes por mi Remus, tú solo… solo ve y… arreglen… –y el caos llego.

Sofía se desmayó sin terminar de hablar, y del refugio que Remus hizo con su cuerpo para sostenerla ella simplemente ante la vista de todos y nuestra estupefacción, desapareció. Segundos antes mi amiga estaba allí, ahora los brazos de Remus solo los llenaba el aire. No pude evitar el grito histérico de mi boca llamándola y ahora ser yo quien, aunque consciente se desplomaba de la impresión. Solo evito el golpe en mis rodillas contra el piso la acción de Severus que me retuvo, y me abrazo. En otro momento, en otro tiempo, yo estaría ahora alucinada de encontrarme contra su firme cuerpo; en otra situación me aprovecharía y trataría de seducirlo. Pero ahora mi mente solo podía procesar que estaba sola, sin Sofía, en un mundo que no era el mío, y con el riesgo de correr la misma suerte; y lo peor sin saber realmente que le paso a ella y donde estaba. ¿Sería que volvió a nuestro mundo o algo peor le ocurrió? Me quede estática en mi lugar y no preste atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, en los brazos de Severus me sentía segura y confortada, con el miedo a raya por ella y por mí. Sonará tremendamente egoísta, pero más allá de la suerte de mi amiga, un pensamiento se imponía en mi mente… _Por favor no quiero regresar, no quiero irme de aquí_. Y otro le acompañaba… _amiga vuelve, tenemos que estar aquí._


	6. Despertar

Disculpen la demora, pero pense que no tenia la cantidad de capítulos listos para poder ir subiendo.

Espero les guste este nuevo y un tanto corto capítulo… Chicas del Escuadrón espero sus comentarios.

Dejo como aviso para ciertas personas sensibles que los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling y que la idea original es mía y de mi amiga y co escritora Alexxa Summ.

_**6.- Despertar.-**_

Sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo, cada molécula y órgano de mi cuerpo lo sentía quemando, incluso sentía que la sangre que corría por mis venas era fuego líquido. Apenas podía mantener oído a la conversación que mantenía Alexxa con los demás para evitar que mataran a Colagusano y así liberar a Sirius… de pronto los cálidos brazos de Remus fueron reemplazados por la nada. Me dejé ir.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tendida en algo mullido, cómodo, pero no por ello estaba mejor, seguía quemándome interiormente. Cerré los ojos y nuevamente me dejé llevar por el dolor y el insoportable calor.

- No puedes dejarme sola – escuché que alguien decía entre sollozos – Siempre fue nuestro sueño poder estar en este lugar, en especial por los hombre de acá – otro sollozo – pero sé que tú querías estar aquí para dejar tu vida de lado y hacer algo importante, para que cambiáramos todo… Tenemos que estar aquí, es nuestro lugar, es nuestro tiempo.

Después de esa charla que supuse que era de Alexxa volví a quedar en silencio, en este maldito silencio que no me decía nada bueno, que no me daba buena espina… ¿Habrían liberado a Sirius? ¿Colagusano estaría pudriéndose en prisión como era debido? Este silencio era sinónimo de incertidumbre… ¿Qué me había pasado?

- No te puedes dejar morir – agudicé mi oído, esa voz no la conocía – No puedes morir ahora que me has sacado de prisión gracias a tu amiga – ¿Ese era Sirius Black? – Tenemos que celebrar que se hizo justicia, además de que tenemos que ir a comprar sus varitas, ya que tu amiga se niega en redondo a ir si no es contigo – sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro – Vamos pequeña, no te dejes ir, lo digo por un amigo de ojos dorados que está siendo torturado por la incertidumbre de no saber qué tienes – ¿Hablaba de Remus? – Tienes que volver para poderte dar las gracias y para que ciertas personas dejen de dar la lata – un beso en mi frente – Te esperamos, pequeña.

Nuevamente silencio… ¿Será verdad que Remus me estaba esperando? ¿Qué estaba preocupado por mí? Mierda, necesitaba volver, pero no entendía porque demonios no podía… Escuchaba y sentía todo lo que estaba cerca de mí, pero de moverme, nada. Nuevamente mierda ¿Acaso tendría que pasar en este estado aquí? ¡NO! La angustia llegó de inmediato, iba a perder la mejor de mis oportunidades…

- Tranquila – escuché que alguien susurraba tomándome de la mano ¿Remus? – No estás sola, jamás lo estarás – Sí, era Remus – La señorita Summ me contó de su ex novio, un bueno para nada… - ¿Qué había hecho qué? Maldición, Alexxa, esta me la vas a pagar – No te preocupes – seguí escuchando – no dejaré que vuelva hacerte daño, yo te voy cuidar, te protegeré incluso hasta de Severus – sentí una pequeña risa – creo que ustedes dos no se llevan para nada bien… - suspiro – No me dejes, Sofía, te necesito a mi lado, ahora, despierta, viva… No vuelvas a darme ese susto… - un suave roce en mis labios y nuevamente el condenado silencio.

Ya estaba harta del silencio y oscuridad que me rodeaba. Estaba histérica, nerviosa… cansada… de pronto sentí como otras manos que no conocía me acariciaban nuevamente el rostro. Aguardé a que hablara.

- Mocosa impertinente – mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, esa era la voz de Severus Snape… ¡También estaba preocupado por mí! – No te puedes morir ahora, tenemos asuntos pendientes los dos – sonreí interiormente, si supieras los asuntos que yo deseo tener contigo – Tienes que salir de este estado que caíste quién sabe porque… - lo oí suspirar – Ninguna de las pociones que he elaborado sirven contigo… ¿Qué tienes, mocosa?

De pronto sentí como si todo mi cuerpo ardiera, como si se quemara por dentro… y perdí la noción de todo.

_**(Severus)**_

No sabía porque me estaba dirigiendo a la enfermería para ver a una de las mocosas impertinentes, pero al ver a la señorita Summ tan devastada por la desaparición de su amiga… que no me queda más remedio que ver que todo con ella esté bien. Suspiro resignado y me apoyó en una muralla, recordando.

_*Flash Back*_

_ La señorita Vicencio acababa de desaparecer de los brazos de Remus y ahora la señorita Summ estaba sin sentido entre los míos. Esto no pintaba bien por ninguna parte. Gruñí en forma bastante audible._

_- Severus, Remus – dijo con voz de mando Albus, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa por lo sucedido, pero a la vez con furia, por el hecho de tener frente a él a la escoria de Colagusano, como se hacía llamar en su tiempo de Merodeador – Ustedes háganse cargo de la señorita Summ y de encontrar a la señorita Vicencio; Minerva y yo llevaremos a este tipo al Ministerio para que lo encarcelen y suelten a Sirius, si cuando volvamos aún no tienen noticias de la chica, armaremos cuadrillas con los demás profesores y alumnos de último año para buscarla._

_- Sí, señor – respondí_

_- Dejen a la señorita Summ aquí – dijo Minerva, mirándonos a ambos – en el estado de nervios que está ahora no sería prudente que ayude._

_- Entendido – respondió Remus, convirtiendo una silla en una cómoda cama, quitándome a la chica de los brazos para tenderla en ella – Espero que todos tengamos suerte – dijo saliendo de la oficina raudo para empezar a buscar a la "mocosa impertinente"_

_Transcurrieron alrededor de tres horas entre que nosotros salimos del despacho del director y de que ellos volvieran junto a Black y seguíamos sin tener noticas de la condenada muchacha, era como si se la hubiera tragado el castillo. Maldiciendo interiormente en todos los tonos y en contra de todos los hechiceros del mundo nos reunimos en la dirección nuevamente, y debo admitirlo, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a la señorita Summ despierta, pero totalmente anegada en lágrimas._

_- ¿No la han encontrado? – preguntó. Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la pobre chica nuevamente colapsó y se volvió a desmayar… ¡Vaya par!_

_- Tendremos que formar varias cuadrillas para encontrarla – dijo Albus, mirando a todos los presentes, estaban todos los profesores, Premios Anuales y delegados de cada casa de séptimo año – Tenemos que encontrar a la muchacha, porque como es bien sabido por todos nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer del castillo._

_- Profesor – dijo Sirius dando un paso al frente. Arrugué el ceño – La buscaré en forma de perro si me lo permite, así con mis sentidos mejorados podré encontrarla más rápida._

_- Toda ayuda es bienvenida en estos momentos – respondió Albus totalmente serio._

_Black ante todos se convirtió en un perro negro y salió corriendo del despacho. Remus luego de mirar de forma torturada al director, también salió como alma que se lleva al diablo de la oficina. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía algo de compasión por ese hombre, el verlo de esa forma me recordaba a mí en mi tiempo de la muerte de Lily._

_Luego todos salimos del despacho para volver a buscar a la "mocosa impertinente", pero yo no quise seguir el rumbo marcado, por mi intuición de años me dirigí al Bosque y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla ahí: ardiendo en fiebre…._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Entro a la enfermería y veo como Madame Pomfrey me sonríe con cierto pesar, últimamente esa señora se había tomado muy a pecho el tema de cuidar a esa mocosa. Saludándola con un simple movimiento de cabeza me acerqué a la cama de la niña y pude ver que estaba pálida y aún con la temperatura muy alta.

De pronto la chica comenzó a convulsionar y a perder el poco color que le quedaba. Le avisé a gritos que llamara al director y que trajera a Lupin, Black y la otra amiga impertinente de la mocosa que ahora se estaba muriendo, mientras yo me proponía evitar que la señorita Vicencio se muriera frente a mis ojos.


End file.
